conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Flag of Rockall
The flag of the Earldom of Rockall is the federal flag designed and adopted by the Duke of Rockall on 19 November, 1727, though officially recognized as having existed Since Time Immemorial. It is made up of a central white field covering half the size of the flag, with the quarter beneath (from upper to lower) divided into blue, yellow and red, with the quarter above (from upper to lower) divided into white, black and green. Description The federal flag of the Earldom of Rockall is made up out of six different colours divided over seven banners of which six are equal in size and the central banner is equal in size to the sum of all smaller banners. The banners from above to below are coloured white, black, forest green, white, medium blue, gold yellow and bright red. The official heraldic description used by the Seafaring Confederation in English is: :Four banners I: per fess Argent, Sable and Vert, II and II: Argent, IV: per fess Azure, Or and Gules. The official heraldic description used by the Earldom of Rockall in English, then Rockallian, then Fernolian, then Astrallic, are: :A field of Cloud in the central two quarters, an upper banner of a size of a quarter in itself divided by three, the upper third a banner of Cloud, the central third a banner of Night, and the lower third a banner of Forest, and a lower banner of a size of a quarter in itself divided by three, the lower third a banner of Blood, the central third a banner of Sun, and the upper third a banner of Sea. :Méase Scáimeail i h-an dhái chéaithrea céintrall, báinneire h-úichthear na dtóis na gcéaithre h-is i thrí fhéainne déillteach, an thríaithre h-úichthear báinneire Scáimeail, an thríaithre céintrall báinneire Oichte, h-agus an thríaithre láig báinneire Fórisann, agus báinneire h-úichthear na dtóis na gcéaithrei h-is i thrí fhéainne déillteach, an thríaithre láig báinneire Feoill, an thríaithre céintrall báinneire Gréine, h-agus an thríathe h-úichthear báinneaire Móir. :Méas Cúimuill i t-an dai chuitheara channaill, límm euichif na muindh na chuithear ‘s i thri réauinnic éithínn, an trithear euichif límm Cúimuill, an trithear chanaill límm Nóis, agus an trithear féir límm Fareois, agus límm féirr na muindh na chuithear ‘s i thri réauinnic éithínn, an trithear féirr límm Gùidhneaith, an trithear channaill límm Ghríaghe, t-agus an trithear euichif límm Már. :Muibhuis Scéaimmuaibheall i n-an duauith chuinteurra seoinnta, buacheilligh neaubheidhigh na t-fhiúigheaise na chuinteurr i t-fheaoibheoir le threigh dheaibhmeauidhneacheath, an threurrigh neaubheidhigh bhuacheillan Scéaimmuaibheall, an theurrigh sheoinntigh bhuacheillan Éaoigh, agus an theurrigh lóibheadhigh bhuacheillan Faireaoise, buacheilligh lóibheadhigh na t-fhiúigheaise na chuinteurr i t-fheaoibheoir le threigh dheaibhmeauidhneacheath, an theuirrigh lóibheadhigh bhuacheillan Deurnuiedhtheair, an theuirrigh seoinntigh bhuacheillan Ghreainnedhuin, agus an theuirrigh neaubheidhigh Mhóir. ::''Mẇs Siwmyl i n-yn dî chwnsiéry siûnty, bwghylli niebhigh ny t-ẇsiy ny chûnsira-i-tawr lê ghrî ghiawnychith, yn iwryc niebhigh bhwghyllyn Siwmyl, yn iwryc iûntigh bhwghyllyn U, n-agys yn iwryc lôbhigh bhwghyllyn Fárúsiy, bwghylli niebhigh ny t-ẇsiy ny chûnsira-i-tawr lê ghrî ghiawnychith, an iwryc lôbhigh bhwghyllyn Dwrniyr, yn iwryc siûntigh bhwghyllyn Grîniy, agys yn iwryc niebhigh Fôr. History Flags of the Kingdoms Prior to 1727, the island of Rockall was divided into 20 kingdoms, each of which had their own flag or flags, many of which still exist today as viscountcies', baronies' and baronetcies' flags. As the kingdoms gradually started cooperating, the need for a shared flag was also brought up, with the initiation of finding a design started in 1725. In 1726, a design was made and chosen by the Duke of Rockall and accepted as the future cooperative flag. Flag of the Confederate Union The flag was officially designed and created under the Confederate Union of the Kingdoms of the Islands of Rockall Act and put into law on 19 November, 1727. During the existence of the Confederate Union of the Kingdoms of the Islands of Rockall, the flag was flown next to the national flags of the respective kingdoms, albeit lower than the kingdom's flag to indicate that the kingdoms were still superior to the union. This persisted until 1800. Flag of the Union In 1800, under the Full Union of the Kingdoms of Rockall Act, the flag of Rockall gained superiority over the kingdoms' flags and was flown higher than the kingdoms' respective flags. This arrangement continued after the implementation of the Viscountcies and Earldom Act, the flag of Rockall still superior to the now viscountcial flags. In 1950, five years after the end of World War II, the Flag Equality Act set out that the flag of the Earldom would lose its superiority and instead be flown on equal height with all other flags, whether they be marquessatial, viscountcial or baronial. Symbolism Symbolically the flag is divided into three parts: the upper quarter, the lower quarter, and the middle half. Upper quarter The upper quarter on itself a tricolour consisting of three fesses of equal size in the colours white, black and green. The symbolism can easily be found in the heraldic names of these colours: "Cloud", "Night", and "Forest". In Rockallian culture, each of these three "entities" are associated with being lost or uncertain; as when the flag was created, it was uncertain whether the Confederate Union would last, it was thought that these three colours would be an accurate representation of all the parties' awareness of the possible risks associated with their actions at that point in time. Specifically, "Cloud" refers to tne Rockallic saying "with your head in the clouds", meaning that one is unable to make certain decision despite knowing their position. "Night" refers to the saying "in the night you are both dead and alive", meaning that when one goes into a new chapter of life or history, it can both protect you and kill you. Lastly, "Forest" refers to the saying "in the end, the trees in the forest are trees", meaning that even when one is lost, one does not need to be afraid. A popular belief is also that white stands for snowy tops, black for mountains, and green for forests, in reference to the Lóda na Núille, but this is not the official symbolism for this banner. Lower quarter The upper quarter on itself a tricolour consisting of three fesses of equal size in the colours blue, yellow and red. These colours, branded "Sea", "Sun" and "Blood" in Rockallic heraldry, are in their symbolism less abstract than the upper quarter, though one can still understand the symbolism from the heraldic names. The lower quarter stands symbol for everything that has shaped Rockall throughout its history. "Sea" refers to the Sea, which has always surrounded Rockall on all sides and has been the main driving force for Rockall for having a very advanced navy. "Sun" refers to the islands' fertility. Lastly, "Blood" refers to Rockall's bloody past, with wars and conflicts often raging between different kingdoms as well as against Christian missionaries trying to convert the population. Middle half The middle half is a field of white, known as "Cloud" in heraldry. This field represents the openness of Rockall to the future, the empty page of the future ready to be written, and a willingness to try and fill up the future with more history. See also *Flags of the Earldom of Rockall Category:Flags of the Seafaring Confederation